Hybrid Academy
by HaveaQueenysummer
Summary: Grand is the next Icewing king. He is tasked with creating and running an Academy for hybrids he has is built but can the prince keep it open
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Grand come here!"

Grand looked up from his scroll "Ok be there in a second Dad!"

Grand got up and walked from his room to the main room of the house "What is it, Dad? Did I do something wrong?" He asked his dad.

"No, you didn't. We are going somewhere special and I need you to clean up and put on your Obsidian vest."

"Oh ok!" Grand was excited. He loved every chance he got to dress up. He went up to his room and took out his Obsidian studded vest from a box under his bed. He put it on it fit just right. He took a rag and wrapped snow with it and polished off his scales. He walked back downstairs. He asked his dad "How do I look?"

"You look Grand!" they both laughed once they stopped his father said, " Grand we are going to be flying there but it's not too far away."

"Ok, I'll just follow you." He followed his dad out the door and up into the sky. " It looks like we are heading towards the castle. Are we going to your work again?"

"No this is a little more exciting than being a librarian. We have an audience with the queen." Hia dad glided down to the gate of the Palace Grand followed. They walked up to the gate and the two guards let them in. They went straight to the throne room. Grand walked in and saw the queen sitting on her throne with the princess in her own next to her mother's. The queen nodded at his father and said: " You may go." His father bowed and left

The queen looked at him "I understand that you are Grand Atrium?"

Grand was surprised what did the queen want with him? " Y-yes I am."

"Good just the dragon I wanted to see. I understand that you are a very smart dragonet. I want you to live and study here in the castle and when the time comes I want you to become the next king." As her mother said this the princess jumped up "WHAT? You want me to marry him? First of all, he is the librarian's son second of all he is a hybrid!"

"Yes I know he is a hybrid but if you two marry it would create a peace between the Icewing and Rainwing kingdoms." The princess sat down " I guess you're right. But how old will we be when we get married" The Queen thought about it for a second "You're both the same age so when you're twenty so you have ten years to get to know each other. Also grand I have a job for you I want you to run and create an academy for hybrid dragonets."


	2. Welcome

Grand shook the memory away. It was 8 years later and he was standing in the lobby of the new Hybrid Academy. He was waiting for the first students of the year. He was excited he had so many fun things planned for this year from pets to royalty. He heard wing flaps and a large medium brown dragon landed Grand smiled "Hello welcome!"

The other dragon smiled and waved "Hi I'm Ripplingtide."

Grand smiled at him again. Then another dragon landed waved her talon and didn't look at him once. He took the sign and focused on the next dragon landing. He waved at her "Hi."

She waved back and gave a small smile. He turned to see a very bright red dragonet speeding towards him she pulled up at the last second and landed safely. " HI! I'm summer sky! Who are you? When do we start? How long do we have to wait?

Grand was taken aback this was the most excited dragonet he had ever seen. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" she got even happier

"Why thank you I've never been sad in my life at least I think so." she thought for a second "Nah always been happy!" she was bouncing up and down now "AHHH I can't wait!"

Another dragonet arrived he waved and said hi and went over to where the others were. Another dragonet landed soon after grumbling and waved Grand off when he tried to say hi "Well some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Soon another dragonet landed he walked straight up to Grand. "Hey man, i'm Rebel." He shook his hand "I'm ready to get started. When do we start?"

Summersky turned around "I ASKED THE SAME THING!" she ran up and hugged Reble "I LOVE THIS GUY!"

Rebel shot a look at Grand "Well isn't she a little ray of sunshine!'

Grand looked at him "Exactly."

"Look out for the prettiest dragon ever!" Grand turned to see a dragonet flutter into the cave. She was wearing a vest with a few emeralds and sapphires.

Grand looked her over "Oh sweetie you think you look good in that? You need rubies and amber if you ever want to look half as good as you think you do."

"Bu-but I thought they went great with my orange scales. Also who makes you think you know fashion?"

Grand gave her a smug look "If you've been living with my fiance you will know fashion."

"Ugh, whos your fiance ?"

He looked down at her "Princess frostbite of the ice kingdom." he said in a matter of fact voice

"WHAT? How are you going to be the next king?"

"How are you going to get over yourself sweetheart?"

She turned and stomped away. Grand took a look at the entrance to see a new dragonet waving. "Hi, i'm wolf nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Why did my mom send me here." Grand turned to see a very unhappy dragon. He took the sign and ignored him.

He looked at all the dragonets "Welcome to Hybrid Academy!"


	3. Maybe

**A/N I'm trying something new. I'm going to switch back and forth between the past and the present.**

Ten years earlier

Grand was feeling nervous the queen put him and Frostbite in a room and told them to talk. "So umm Frostbite what do you like?"

Frostbite looked nervous too. At least a little bit. "Uh, I like fashion and uh that's really it. I don't get to do a lot of things around here."

Grand wasn't surprised. Frostbite continued "all I have to do is design fashion and do school work. I'm horrible with reading and that's the thing we do most."

Grand perked up "That's the thing I'm best at I can help you!"

She looked surprised "You can! Yes! I can possibly help you with fashion choices and I want to start a male line of fashion so you can help me with that!"

"Ok, I guess. Also, I made something for you." he held out a beautifully crafted tiara with diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires.

Frostbite gasped and gently took it out of his talons "You made this for me? H-how why you just met me!"

"I wanted to start off on the right talon." Grand smiled

Frostbite frowned a little "I made you something too but it could never compare to this." She held out a leather satchel

Grand took it "No no it's great I love it."

They hugged each other Frostbite smiled "Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

 **A/N I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out and tell me if you want chapters from a dragonets point of view.**

 **Also from the intro of the dragonets who do you ship?**


	4. Beginning

"Welcome to hybrid Academy! As you all know we are all hybrids but we don't know what type each other are. So here's a piece of paper and write down your name and what type of hybrid you are."

Everyone quickly wrote down everything and grand collected all of the paper. "When I read your piece of paper raise your talon. Ripplingtide a mud sea hybrid," a large sandy colored male dragonet rased his talon

"Moonstone a night sky hybrid." a maroon female dragonet rased her talon.

"Iridescent a night rain hybrid." He saw a pale color shifting dragoness rase her talon

"Summer sky a rain sky hybrid. You don't have to rase your hand we know who you are."

"Fortune an ice night hybrid." A gray dragonet waved his talon

"Hurricane a sky sea hybrid." Hurricane grunted

"Rebel a mud sand hybrid." The very boisterous dragonet smiled

"Miss better than everyone here sand sea hybrid. Well, thats a lie you're better than about no one."

"Wolf a mud ice hybrid." wolf waved

"And now Arctic wave a night ice hybrid." He rolled his eyes

"Now that we have introductions out of the way lets eat!"


End file.
